CODE: Nightingale
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: It's been 5 years since Rachel Clarence lost parts of her memory, leaving gaps and dead ends. Now, at 22, Rachel tries to find the missing pieces that guide her to a millionaire Gotham City family. What do they know, that she doesn't know? And why Dick Grayson loves her red hair if her hair is black? -No OC/Nightwing pairing- HIATUS


_I run along the hallway with my eskrima sticks on hand. Robin was behind me, I listen his breathing. The hallway is white, the light was white. It was easy identify when the henchmen of Luthor came to us. I stop of running and turn around to see Robin._

 _"Are you OK?" I asked. He stopped too. His hand went to his knees and he breathed intensely._

 _"Yes. Where are the others? I thought Aqualad said that we must to be together" Robin said. He lean on the wall. I did the same._

 _"Sometimes, Robin, we must adapt the original plans because of the situation, so that we can survive. That makes a difference on who and who not survive. It's about how we adapt to the environment" I told him. My long red hair lean on my left shoulder._

 _"I know. Batman says that so much when we patrol together. Nightwing said it too" the both of us left the wall, I walk to him and put my hand on his shoulder._

 _"You should have listened to what Nightwing says to you. He's a wise man"._

 _"I do. But he's still being a Dick"_

 _I laugh and smile._

 _"Always, Jaybird"._

 _I put the eskrima stick on the back. "Let's go. We need to get out of here and find the other. After all, I have the information, so that we can send Luthor directly to jail"._

I woke up. My heart is going fast. I was in my bed, so I stand up and walk to the bathroom. Go to the sink and let the water fall, I wash my hand and later put watter in my face. What the hell was all that? My head hurts. The doctor had said that it was going to stop when I finally restored the broken memories.

I close the key sinks and see myself in the mirror. My face was wet because of the water. My hair is black, not red. I touch it. _"Have I told you that I love your hair"._ A voice was again in my head. It was from a man. Who was Robin? Who was Nightwing? Who was Luthor?

"Lizzie? What happen?" Through the mirror, I saw my boyfriend, Joe.

"I had a dream. It's nothing. Go back to sleep" I told him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes" I said.

He came to me and kiss my cheek. I smile and he come back to the bed. He's another hole in my mind. How I meet him? I sight and go to my bed. Tomorrow is a good day, I guess. I lie down on the bed, turn around and let Joe put his arm on me, I sigh again, I feel anxious, as if I need to release all my accumulated energy. In the last years, similar dreams have made me obsessed in finding those who starring. They have always been the same, Nightwing, Robin and Luthor. But what's so special? Why they? And why does Nightwing's name become too familiar to me? There are many questions and I get no response.

I wake up at the sound of the alarm. I lie face down, hugging my pillow, and Joe is nowhere to be found. Today is Saturday, today Joe has a business trip while I at night have a party of a friend of the university. I entered the university at age 17; thanks to my high qualifications and thanks to that I managed to advance a year of school. I certainly do not remember it, but I'm content with it. I graduated as an accountant at Princeton University only last year, and I got a job at Wayne Enterprises. My boss is one of the many partners in the firm that Joe is in. At least the things I remember, my life has been very quiet.

I get up and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After finishing, I leave the bathroom to go to the kitchen, the aroma of toast and coffee makes me smile. When I go around the room, I find Joe cooking some eggs with bacon.

"Don't you think that is too early for the bacon?" I said. He jumps.

"How the hell do you do that?" he says looking at me.

"What?" I replied.

"Enter a room quietly and nobody notices" he says.

"No idea. It's natural sense, I guess".

"Ha! Well, stop that. It's not funny".

"For you. But, for me, it is. After all, do you know how useful it is?"

"And you do?" I just look at him. I don't answer. How will I know that?

He frowns.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"In ten minutes".

I nodded.

After that, neither of us says something. Ten minutes later, he's gone. What was that?

I ate my breakfast. Meanwhile, I check the internet for my cell phone. Recent concerts. An actor wins an Oscar. Gotham's Golden Boy receives a charity prize and inherits his father's company. I select the link and it directs me to the page.

 _'Richard, better known as Dick among his friends and family, graduated from Gotham University only last year, and now being the eldest son of Bruce Wayne and being of legal age, has been elected as the heir to Wayne Enterprises and next CEO.'_ I read.

I see the image on the screen of my phone. He is a boy, my age maybe, caucasian with black hair and sky blue eyes. He smiles broadly at the camera. According to the photo information, this was taken at the charity party, as the boy was in an elegant black suit.

Wayne? Heir of Wayne Enterprises? What is special about this guy, besides being handsome? Sigh. I leave the phone on the table and go to the sink to leave the cup and dirty dish. The cup falls from my hand as soon as a memory comes to my head.

 _"Bruce. Lizzie is on a great danger. We can't risk her after what happen with Jason" Dick said._

 _I was hiding behind the door. They think they're alone._

 _"Dick, she's like a daughter to me. I can protect her as Batman. But Bruce Wayne is just a man. Same as Richard Wayne-Grayson." Bruce said._

 _"What are we going to do? I can't lose her, not as I lost my parents. They want her as well. It's me or her"._

 _"Spyral might be good. But we are better, Dick. The League, he Team, your brothers, you and I are going to protect her. Just have hope"._

 _"OK"._

* * *

 _Welcome! And thanks for read._ _I'm sorry if there are grammatical problems, I'm just a girl who speaks Spanish. By the way, my name's Danielle, I'm 18 years old and I'm from Chile. I hope that you like this first chapter. And don't worry, Dick will appear sooner than you think._

 _Oh, and guys, there's a few things that I decided to change from the comics because of the trama and all that. But just a few things, nothing so important. And, If you saw the characters, it will be Dick/Babs and slightly OC/Dick. Could be a bit confusing but it's part of my magic._

 _I'm new in what respect writing in English. So, have mercy. I've written stories since 2012. Haha._

 _I get all kinds of suggestions, and I'm looking for a beta._

 _Feel the aster and be whelmed._

 _See ya in the next chapter, muffins._


End file.
